


Everything Unsaid

by flootzavut



Series: Swamp(y) Sex [5]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual BJ Hunnicutt, Bisexual Hawkeye Pierce, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Smut, Swamp(y) Kisses, Swamp(y) Sex, mild exhibitionism, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: BJ doesn't know what will come of this. He never intended for it to happen in the first place, never imagined the feelings he'd tried to ignore would turn into this strange, beautiful, unnamed thing that neither of them will put words around.





	Everything Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



> big thanks to Brinn and Doctorinblue for brainstorming titles with me and to Brinn for coming up with the one I used! ♥️

* * *

_**Everything Unsaid** _

* * *

 

BJ can hardly wait until they get a little R&R (and with it, some time and privacy), but he can't deny that Hawk dropping to his knees and fumbling with BJ's fly behind a couple of tents where anyone could potentially find them adds a certain frisson. Maybe it's the idea Hawkeye wants him this bad, or maybe BJ has an exhibitionist streak he's only just discovering, but either way, when Hawkeye sinks down, mouth stretching around his cock, BJ sees stars even when his eyes are closed.

Hawkeye hums happily. BJ bites his lip not to cry out, and tangles his fingers into Hawk's hair. It's not so much that Hawk's good at this, though he is, it's how shamelessly he enjoys doing it, how BJ knows he probably has one hand in his own fatigues right now, how more than once Hawk's come as hard as BJ with BJ's cock in his mouth.

BJ hasn't asked if Hawk likes doing this in general or if it's doing it for BJ that really gets to him - he's afraid of either answer - but he can't resist it or turn it down. Hawk sucks at him greedily, messily, and groans into BJ's crotch, and BJ can do nothing but stand there and try not to buckle at the knees, try to stay upright for as long as possible.

BJ involuntarily pulls on Hawk's hair when he comes, and Hawkeye loves that, too, gasping and whimpering around BJ's cock, moaning deep in his throat and grabbing at BJ's hips like he might otherwise disappear. Hawk doesn't let go until BJ's soft and sliding out from between his lips, at which point he grins up at BJ like he's never been happier in his life, his smile a bright spot in the darkness where the camp's lights don't penetrate.

BJ kinda wants to tell him he's an idiot, but he's not sure he has the breath for anything so involved. He tugs Hawk's hair instead, coaxing him upright and into a desperate, needy kiss. He can feel Hawk grinning, always so pleased with himself when he's made BJ come to pieces, and nips at his lip in a vain attempt to tell him not to be so smug.

When BJ reaches down into Hawkeye's pants, his fly's undone. It's no surprise; BJ finds him hard and right on the edge, and even his lightest, most teasing touches make Hawk buck and whimper.

BJ keeps it up for a minute - because Hawk deserves a little torture, and besides, BJ isn't dumb enough not to realise he loves it - then wraps his fingers firmly around Hawk's cock and starts to stroke in earnest.

"Fuck, Beej." Hawkeye sounds wrecked and desperate. "Fuck."

"Next time, you come in my mouth, okay?"

" _Fuck_."

BJ takes the exclamation and how Hawkeye comes apart in his hand moments later to mean agreement. He leans down to kiss Hawk again, softer and quieter now, and they melt into one another. BJ doesn't know what will come of this. He never intended for it to happen in the first place, never imagined the feelings he'd tried to ignore would turn into this strange, beautiful, unnamed thing that neither of them will put words around. He cradles Hawk's head, strokes his cheeks, pulls gently on his hair again. They break apart reluctantly, and Hawk's eyes are suspiciously shiny in the dim light.

"You okay, Hawk?"

Hawk smiles brightly, and if BJ didn't know him so well, he'd almost be fooled. "I'm dandy," Hawk says. "All the better for..." He trails off.

BJ wants to shake him, wants to tell him that this means something, okay, it really  _means_  something, but instead he just pulls Hawk close and hugs him tight. Hawk's his best friend, his... lover? And definitely his lifeline. It means a lot, and BJ doesn't know how to make Hawkeye understand.

The hug goes on and on. BJ wonders what would happen if it weren't for their many responsibilities. It's entirely possible they'd stand right here for the whole war.

Eventually Hawk sighs deeply and pulls back, looking away as he tidies himself up and does up his fly. BJ recognises the reaction; it's Hawk's 'you belong to Peg and I need to remember that' expression, and even when BJ can only just see it, it's unmistakable. One of these days, BJ needs to figure out how to explain he belongs to two people now, and that it's okay.

In the meantime, he fixes his own clothing, grabs Hawk's wrist to tug him closer and press a kiss to his temple, then slings an arm around his shoulders and leads him back to the Swamp.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in talking to folks in the fandom, please come join us in [The Swamp](https://discord.gg/H5nHFr4), which is a MASH Discord server where quite a few MASH readers, writers and artists hang out :D


End file.
